May 2, 2016/Chat log
7:46 Dragonian King hey will 7:47 Williamm258 do you want to read chapter 7 of The Crystals Emerge? 7:47 Dragonian King yeah 7:48 Williamm258 The crystals emerge 7:51 Dragonian King (yes) 7:52 Williamm258 thanks did you like the glass Crystal? 7:57 Dragonian King yeah peep you should draw that btw 8:05 Loving77 that might be a good idea. I've been wanting to practice drawing glass 8:29 Dragonian King guys i made a new poll Welcome to TAWW chat 8:35 Cfljony22 respek 8:35 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 8:36 Dragonian King hey jony hi lily 8:36 Flower1470 Oh and Jony I didn't see you there 8:36 Dragonian King i'm ready to take the new and improved jony quiz 8:36 Flower1470 gl 8:38 Cfljony22 go for it 8:38 Dragonian King . sorry testing 8:38 Cfljony22 i dont know about improved but its new 8:38 Dragonian King chat broke a little jony your PM is broken so is it ok if i post the answers in the main chat 8:39 Cfljony22 No did u get my message ok good lily im waiting for your test too can someone give my the test link 8:41 Dragonian King THE JONY TEST do we still lose our hands or does that not exist anymore 8:43 Flower1470 i have better things to do with my time 8:43 Cfljony22 oh i see your too good huh i see not worth your time huh silly you got 6 wrong and considering that i said the same question twice thats not too good 8:44 Dragonian King well it was the same so why would i contradict myself it's like saying 8:45 Cfljony22 its techancially 6/9 thats what im saying 8:45 Dragonian King "What color is the sky" Blue 8:45 Cfljony22 red 8:45 Dragonian King "Blue is the color of what" 8:45 Cfljony22 red 8:45 Dragonian King A. Sky B. An orange C. Leaves D. The road uhhhh im gonna pick an orange 8:45 Cfljony22 E. red 8:45 Dragonian King "You're wrong go home" how can red be blue 8:46 Cfljony22 red has 3 letters in its name so does a triangle a triangle is a shape 8:46 Flower1470 ugh 8:46 Cfljony22 square is a shape square has 4 sides blue has 4 letters in it just take it lol lily not lol 8:47 Flower1470 what 8:48 Dragonian King well i got 3 right so what do i win 8:48 Cfljony22 your left thumb still attached yo peep will and lily take it 8:51 Dragonian King yay btw lily i found a way to stop time 8:53 Flower1470 good do it 8:54 Williamm258 I'm Malachite and I won't take your test!!! 8:54 Cfljony22 well im jony 8:54 Dragonian King that was great 8:54 Cfljony22 so you are 8:54 Dragonian King well lily i would but um idk how to start it again after i make it stop 8:54 Cfljony22 DO IT 8:55 Dragonian King it also might just destroy time itself altogether and we'll just die maybe you could get a time bubble from blendin blandin guys go vote on the poll btw 8:57 Flower1470 death sounds good to me 8:57 Cfljony22 u relooked at the test 8:57 Dragonian King hey jony can you tell me which ones i got wrong 8:57 Cfljony22 silly u got 7/9 wrong once everyone takes it 8:57 Dragonian King you said 6/9 8:57 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHk0u7L21NA clip clip tell me what you think and JONY watch it 8:57 Cfljony22 actually you got 8/9 wrong 8:59 Dragonian King do i get to keep my thumb 8:59 Cfljony22 your left one lily you got 5/9 wrong silly i got two questions for you 1. how do u know who CM Punk is 9:00 Dragonian King i don't even know 9:00 Cfljony22 well you were right and 2. 9:00 Dragonian King ayyy 9:00 Cfljony22 your relize that i asked question 1 on the first test and your got it wrong again 9:00 Flower1470 LOL SILLY WHATS MY NAME 9:01 Dragonian King does jony not know it 9:01 Cfljony22 hes gonna say liliana watch actually no 9:01 Williamm258 Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite Malachite 9:01 Cfljony22 hes gona say lilan i like how silly still doesnt know my name 9:02 Dragonian King (facepalm) nvm i just remembered it can i retake question 1 9:02 Cfljony22 oh yea what is it 9:02 Flower1470 """remember""" 9:02 Dragonian King do you want me to post it in PM or what 9:02 Cfljony22 in other words he looked at the first test again pm 9:03 Dragonian King i don't even have the first test lol 9:03 Flower1470 Jony knows my name, its on my skype 9:03 Cfljony22 if only u had skype sigh 9:03 Flower1470 p sure he's said it before so he must know 9:03 Cfljony22 u got it wrong again silly 9:03 Flower1470 i would hope 9:03 Dragonian King wait what 9:03 Cfljony22 yeet 9:03 Dragonian King how did i get it wrong 9:03 Cfljony22 jokes 9:03 Dragonian King boo (ghost) 9:04 Cfljony22 SILLY WE HAVENT DONE A HUNGRY GAMES IN LIKE MONTHS 9:04 Dragonian King ^ btw is it not Liliana because if it's not I'm going to go question life somewhere preferably the dust corner 9:04 Flower1470 Yes 9:04 Cfljony22 it is lol 9:05 Dragonian King ok good once Jony said what he did I started wondering if everything I knew was wrong so yeah... 9:05 Cfljony22 i know peeps real name is peepiana the third 9:05 Flower1470 LOL And Silly's must be Silliana with that logic 9:06 Williamm258 I just realized something 9:06 Dragonian King Liliana, Peepiana, Williana, Silliana, and Joniana seems legit 9:07 Flower1470 such beautiful names 9:08 Dragonian King ikr guys we need to popularize these names 9:08 Cfljony22 idk lilys name looks kinda off compared to the rest 9:08 Williamm258 why is most of are names 4 letters like jony 4 will 4 lily 4 peep 4 but not bro 9:09 Dragonian King because I'm a rebel B) I'm challenging the norms of TAWW society 9:09 Williamm258 okkkkkkkkkk 9:10 Dragonian King actually it just happened I guess 9:10 Williamm258 well with mine it's william 9:10 Flower1470 @Jony im sure it does 9:10 Cfljony22 apparently challenging the norms of TAWW is frowned apon silly 9:11 Dragonian King that was never in the rulez 9:11 Cfljony22 ok lemme go change the jony quiz back again then 9:13 Williamm258 watch the clip jony 9:13 Dragonian King ^ 9:13 Williamm258 and you to bro 9:13 Dragonian King i did it was cool 9:13 Cfljony22 same 9:14 Williamm258 good 9:16 Dragonian King who was in it jony name at least 2 characters from the clip 9:19 Williamm258 come on jony name the characters 9:20 Dragonian King jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony jony wow he chickened out 9:20 Williamm258 jony jony yeah your right 9:23 Cfljony22 BACK 9:23 Dragonian King jony name at least 2 characters from the clip 9:23 Cfljony22 easy 9:23 Williamm258 okay go 9:24 Dragonian King it's easy because 3 characters from the clip had their names spoken of course you would know that if you watched the clip 9:24 Cfljony22 guys i gotta brb 9:24 Dragonian King pssssh 9:24 Cfljony22 my grandma slipped on a peice of bread 9:24 Dragonian King you're just going to go watch the clip 9:24 Cfljony22 its an emergancy 9:24 Dragonian King and make us think you were gone ok gl so does anyone here actually believe he's brb 9:27 Williamm258 no 9:37 Flower1470 he's never checks chat regularly 9:39 Williamm258 :) ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha lol lol lol lol lol :) HA HA HA 9:45 Loving77 . I gtg bye 9:46 Dragonian King bye peep 9:46 Cfljony22 not unless lily wakes me up on skype 9:47 Dragonian King jony name 2 characters from the clip Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:47 Flower1470 ooo 9:48 Dragonian King ooo lily tell jony to stop being a clod and name 2 characters from the clip i gtg, bye guys 9:54 Williamm258 bye bro I gtg to bye Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:57 Flower1470 wow ok Category:Chat logs Category:May 2016